Historia de una Vida
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: "Tenía 17 años cuando llegue a esta prisión para mujeres en Bangkok." AU-OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**: Ok, entonces... este fickie es AU - OOC y aunque no me cae mal Lucy/Hikaru, simplemente prefiero a Umi/Lantis juntos. MKR no me pertenece y no gano nada al escribir esto, mas que la simple satisfaccion de mi mente. Sin mas, los dejo con la historia. Disfrutenla!_

* * *

><p>Era nuestro tiempo libre dentro de la prisión, algunas caminaban, otras estaban reunidas platicando, otras, como yo estaban simplemente sentadas bajo la sombra, observando nuestro entorno, el mismo de todos los días después de 5 años.<p>

Tenía 17 años cuando llegue a esta prisión para mujeres en Bangkok.

Hikaru, Fuu y yo estábamos planeando este viaje juntas pero al final del día Fuu no pudo acompañarnos, pero insistió en que no nos detuviéramos por ella, por lo que tomamos la decisión de ir y comprar muchos regalos para Fuu. Queríamos divertirnos en nuestras vacaciones y por los primeros días así fue, hasta que Hikaru conoció a un chico… ahí comenzó todo…

Recuerdo aun que ingenuamente intente un escape, ya que me partía el corazón ver a mi amiga sufriendo en prisión, pero fuimos descubiertas en nuestro intento de escape, en mi afán por querer ser libres soborne a unos guardias, pero no resulto fuimos detenidas en el ultimo momento y encerradas por separado en un cuarto oscuro… Esa fue la última ocasión en que la vi, una semana después en nuestra última posibilidad de salvación, que casi nos es arrebatada, yo me culpe de todos los cargos. Rogué para que mi amiga fuera liberada y mi deseo se cumplió. El perdón le fue otorgado a ella y ahora me encuentro aquí cumpliendo mi sentencia para después cumplir la suya… eso es como unos sesenta años, de los cuales llevo cinco solamente.

Suspirando, dejo llevar mi mirada a otro lado del patio en donde me encuentro, mis pensamientos se amontonan en mi mente, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hikaru, me pregunto que pasara por su mente en estos momentos? Después de que Hikaru partió prometiéndome que me ayudaría a salir de aquí, no supe mas nada de ella. Solamente los vagos comentarios que Fuu en ocasiones deja escapar cuando viene de visita en sus vacaciones.

Fuu, mi querida amiga Fuu, ella esta estudiando leyes solo para poder ayudarme, bueno estaba indecisa por que carrera tomar, pero toda esta situación la animo a tomar la dirección de la abogacía y es en sus manos en donde yace mi futuro… cual? Pues aun no lo se, ciertamente y tristemente he perdido la esperanza de salir de aquí, mi corazón esta resignado pero digno de cumplir con mi palabra de afrontar ambas sentencias.

Alejo mi mente de mis tristes pensamientos y recuerdo que en su momento llegue a desear estudiar medicina, deseaba ser una gran cirujana, después tuve deseos de estudiar administración para en algún momento tomar el lugar de mi padre – suspiro – ahora simplemente no deseo nada.

La vida en prisión es monótona, realmente no tengo amigas aquí, pero hay ciertas chicas que son grata compañía, no me he metido en problemas… simplemente estoy… simplemente cumplo con mis obligaciones, lavar platos un día, cocinar el otro, cortar el pasto al ras con nuestras manos, lavar ropa el otro, limpiar los pisos… y así, día tras día pasa el tiempo.

Mis padres… me avergüenza tanto causarles esta deshonra tan grande a ellos, murieron conociéndome culpable de los cargos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarme ante ellos, de decir la verdad… ahora ya no importa… familiares tomaron las riendas de todos los negocios de mi padre y ahora he quedado oficialmente desheredada, una traficante de drogas no tiene cabida en la gran familia Ryuuzaki, al menos esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Al final del día quizás si fui culpable, quizás el hecho de no percatarme que aquel chico estaba engañando a Lucy, ella, en su pena se dejo llevar por las hermosas palabras de este hombre y yo no hice nada y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde… todo esto nos llevo a ese fatídico día de regreso a casa, el muy desdichado hizo que nos detuvieran con droga en el equipaje de Hikaru, mientras de seguro habían mas chicas con droga de el aeropuerto deseando pasar sin problemas, fuimos la distracción y funciono a la perfección… que ingenuas fuimos….

* * *

><p>"<em>Porque no descansas? Te estas presionando demasiado por este examen<em>"… escucho a Sato San decirme.

"_Lo se, lo siento… es solo que…"_

"_Vamos, vamos, es tarde y a tu amiga no le servirá de nada que tu estés agotada, ella no ira a ningún lado en donde esta y solo lograrías que se preocupara por ti_"

"_Gracias Sato San, tiene razón_" Sin mas cierro mis libros y me dispongo a salir de la biblioteca…

Mi amiga… no puedo evitar preguntarme que esta haciendo Umi en estos momentos. Ciertamente la vida no ha sido muy grata con ella estos últimos años y aun así la ultima vez que la vi y en las ocasiones que he hablado con ella solo siento emanar de ella esta paz… una paz resignada… me preocupa… siento como si se escapara de mis manos…

No ha sido sencillo, Hikaru no ha querido cooperar, lo único que dijo al regresar fue que Umi había sido detenida y enviada a prisión por drogas y que, por que ella estaba con Umi, ella también termino en prisión, pero que Umi admitió su culpa y Hikaru fue liberada… La pobre estaba traumada con la experiencia, estaba mucho mas delgada y su rizos rojizos habían sido rapados, dejando ahora una fina capa de cabello nuevo en su cabeza… si ella estaba así no podía imaginar la condición de Umi, claro que esto impactó mucho a todos nuestros amigos y familiares y no dudaron de una sola de sus palabras… y aunque es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, también lo es Umi y no podía dejar de dudar de la vaga explicación que dio Hikaru, así que en cuanto pude volé a Bangkok y me entreviste con ella… había perdido peso al igual que Hikaru, y la ropa de la prisión no hacia mas que acentuar su delgadez, su hermoso cabello también había desaparecido, fue en verdad una imagen deprimente pero escuchando su versión supe inmediatamente que ella no era la culpable y que ambas fueron manipuladas por un hombre, en especial Hikaru, pero si esta no admitía su error Umi quedaría en prisión por siempre.

En cuanto a los padres de Umi… justo cuando quería exponerles mis dudas, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y murieron poco tiempo después en el hospital solo con semanas de diferencia. Con toda la pena en mi corazón, yo fui quien le di las malas noticias a mi amiga… pero lo que mas me devasto fue verla llorar y no poder abrazarla para consolarla por la reja que nos mantenía separadas… su mayor pena era que sus padres murieron creyéndola culpable..

Han pasado ya cinco años ya de eso, cinco años de distintas realidades, distintas vidas… Hikaru sorprendentemente se ha logrado borrar el recuerdo de Umi, ha continuado su vida y ahora esta de novia de un chico extranjero llamado Eagle, en cuanto a mi… hay un chico que ha estado cerca de mi, sé que desea salir conmigo y conocerme, pero –suspiro- a veces es tan desesperante, pero es de buen corazón, mi hermana me lo ha dicho, además esta dispuesto a ayudarme! recuerdo que en una ocasión estaba bastante triste por toda la situación de Umi y él llego justo en el momento en el cual yo necesitaba a alguien, termine contándole todo y para mi sorpresa entendió mi situación lo que es mas me ofreció contactar a su hermana, al decir de él, el esposo de ella es un gran abogado y de seguro estaría dispuesto en ayudar, al principio pensé que solo lo estaba haciendo para tratar de ganar mi afecto hacia él, pero pasando ese fin de semana me invito a tomar un café en el cual me presento a su hermana y a su cuñado. Esmeralda y Zagato, estaba tan feliz de que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarme a mi y a Umi, que justo cuando se despidieron no pude hacer mas que llorar de toda la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, Ferio simplemente me abrazo permitiéndome desahogar mis penas.

Han pasado solo un par de meses de ese encuentro y con ayuda de Zagato y su hermano Lantis, hemos podido contactarnos con el abogado que manejo el caso en un principió, fue obvio que fue sobornado para evitar que ellas fueran liberadas. Lantis ya ha viajado en dos ocasiones previas a investigar y obtener información pero aun no se ha contactado con Umi, Zagato desea entrevistarla personalmente antes de continuar.

Este fin de semana ambos viajaran a Bangkok para ir con Umi, y ponerla al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando y aunque no puedo ir dado que tengo que presentar mi trabajo final en la universidad, le he escrito con antelación relatando todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos meses.

* * *

><p>Después de casi 6 horas de vuelo hemos llegado a Bangkok, ya es tarde por lo que dejaremos la visita para mañana por la mañana, mi hermano se ha retirado a descansar y yo he decidido quedarme un rato mas en el bar del hotel.<p>

Estas ultimas semanas no dejo de pensar en lo que mi hermano Zagato me platico, cuando dijo, "Ryuuzaki" lo conecte en su momento con el accidente de el afamado empresario, pero después lo pude relacionar con la hija de este la cual había sido detenida por transportar drogas. No quise darle mucho interés, los hijos de familias acomodadas generalmente están metidos en esos líos y no vi necesario mover un dedo por ella, pero después de que Zagato me platicara lo que realmente había sucedido quede sorprendido, no lo podía creer, pero cuando me ordeno investigar el caso y descubrí todos los errores, los sobornos y la suplica de perdón que solicito para su amiga quede sin palabras… la corrupción de la justicia es simplemente increíble. Pero el abandono de la supuesta amiga a la que ayudo me parece más atroz que la mala ley aplicada en su situación.

Como puede una amiga traicionar a la otra de esa forma? Especialmente si la otra intercambio su libertad por la de ella? Simplemente no cabe en mi mente y esa persona no merece el titulo de amiga.

Tomando un trago de mi bebida, dejo que el frio ardor del alcohol pase por mi garganta, mientras pienso en lo que podría suceder mañana, tenemos suficiente evidencia para probar su inocencia, sabemos quien es la persona que las metió en este lio y sabemos la forma en que opera, tenemos su nombre oficial aparte de distintos alias y hay un testigo que estuvo en el aeropuerto abordando en el mismo vuelo de ellas, lo difícil seria que hablara ya que ella era una de las personas involucradas.

Hemos contactado a los representantes del Gobierno Japonés aquí en Bangkok y pronto podremos mostrar la evidencia de su inocencia ante ellos, eso ayudara a que el gobierno de Bangkok retire los cargos. Suena sencillo, pero llevara algo de tiempo, la burocracia desgraciadamente es muy lenta.

Terminando mi bebida me levando y retiro a mi habitación a dormir, mañana será un día interesante.

* * *

><p>Calurosa, como todos los días, es la mañana de hoy… gracias a Fuu sé que pronto vendrá un abogado a entrevistarse conmigo, pero no se cuando será, según Fuu es muy eficiente y aunque un poco serio es de buen corazón, lo conoció a través de un chico llamado Ferio del cual ahora ella es su novia… me da gusto por ella.<p>

Suspirando, continuo mi trabajo, el día de hoy estoy limpiando el piso de uno de los pasillos con otra chica, cada quien esta sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no hay mucha conversación. Últimamente me he sentido muy agotada, toda actividad que realizo me cuesta mucho y justo el fin de semana anterior la pase en el improvisado hospital de la prisión, me desmaye en medio del patio, el calor ha sido muy alto estos últimos días y una insolación fue la explicación a mi situación, permanecí dos gloriosos días en un pequeño catre solamente para mi antes de ser regresada a la celda que comparto con otras tantas mujeres durmiendo en el suelo.

"_Ryuuzaki _" oigo mi nombre, al cual detengo mis movimientos y giro en dirección de la voz.

"_Tienes visita"_ a estas alturas ya entiendo perfectamente el idioma nativo por lo que no me genera ningún problema el entender sus palabras, dejando los accesorios de limpieza a un lado me levanto para seguirla, quizás sea el abogado del cual me hablo Fuu.

La prisión de mujeres de Bangkok, es un gran edificio color beige, rodeado por fuera de una extensa área verde, pasto solamente esta a su vez con una alta malla de protección. El interior no es gran cosa, el edificio es viejo pero es mantenido limpio. Siguiendo a un guardia somos llevados a una habitación dividida en dos por una reja de piso a suelo sobrecubierta por malla con solo una rendija con base metálica un metro y fracción del piso, posiblemente para que sean firmados documentos. Del otro lado solo un pequeño banco de madera espera vacío. Ciertamente el lugar es contrastante con nosotros, vestidos en impecables trajes de lino beige claro ya que el calor y la humedad son demasiados, simplemente colores oscuros no funcionan aquí.

* * *

><p>Zagato mira al frente, esperando a nuestra clienta salir en cualquier momento del otro lado de la habitación mientras yo tomo nota del entorno del lugar.<p>

Justo en eso, se oye una reja abrirse y una mujer aparece del otro lado, algo comenta con el guardia que la trajo, para después caminar hacia nosotros… sorprendentemente alta para una chica japonesa normal, delgada y cabello azulado muy corto, su rostro se ve cansado, ojeras marcan sus ojos y una extremadamente pálida piel se deja ver a través de su uniforme de manta color azul marino. Es notorio a simple vista que esta muy por debajo de su peso y se ve un poco enferma pero aun así ella se ve hermosa, al menos a mis ojos.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por su voz, no se en que momento me deje llevar por su mera presencia pero al parecer no fue notorio, mi hermano hizo las presentaciones y procedió a explicar la situación, las pruebas y la evidencia que hasta el momento teníamos.

Su rostro no dejaba ver que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, sus preguntas eran analíticas y seguras a las cuales mi hermano respondió sin problemas, para nada se mostraba insegura ni con temor. Al final de la pequeña reunión, ella nos pregunto algo…

"_Porque, me están ayudando si creen que soy culpable_"

"_No es nuestra posición el juzgar si es usted es culpable o no, pero en mi experiencia siempre he procurado escuchar ambos lados de la historia y por lo que he conocido en estos últimos meses de usted y su caso, mas las evidencia, sé que usted es inocente_."

Eso definitivamente toco un punto en ella… con su mano temblorosa cubro su rostro y comenzó a llorar calladamente, en ese momento el guardia que la trajo previamente decidió hacer su aparición llamándola, pronto se levanto y nos ofreció una maravillosa sonrisa con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

"_Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que alguien realmente cree en mi inocencia a demás de Fuu_"

El guardia la volvió a llamar…

"_No tienes que agradecer, pronto estarás fuera de este lugar, eso te lo prometo_"

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera poder pensar en ellas, pero el simple hecho de ver la alegría en sus ojos de que alguien creía en su inocencia, me conmovió más de lo que pude haber imaginado.

Al salir ella de la habitación, Zagato no me dijo nada pero podía sentir su mirada en mí, sabia que había hecho mal en prometer su pronta salida, pero no pude evitarlo…. Ya a fuera de la prisión y caminando al auto, Mi hermano no pudo resistir mas…

"_No deberías de haber hecho tal promesa_"

"_No me importa, la quiero fuera de ahí… acaso no la viste? Visiblemente esta enferma y este lugar solo la matara, hare todo lo que sea necesario para sacarla de aquí_."

"_Estas seguro que solo es por eso que deseas sacarla de prisión"_ pregunto mi hermano…

* * *

><p>Caminando de regreso a donde estaba lavando el piso, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace unos momentos, y mucho menos puedo evitar borrar esta sonrisa que siento en mi rostro, el simple hecho de que ellos, unos desconocidos para mi, crean en mi inocencia me hace sentir como una persona libre, sin importar en donde estoy en estos momentos. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, sé que Lantis y su hermano Zagato cumplirán su palabra, soy paciente y puedo esperar, después de todo, tiempo es lo que me sobra en este lugar y puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.<p>

* * *

><p>Han pasado 3 días desde que llegamos a Bankok, Lantis volara hoy a Shangai, aparentemente la persona que las engaño esta viviendo ahí, o al menos esa es la ultima pista encontrada, yo esperare aquí, he hablado personalmente con el Gobernador en privado, tras investigar el caso de Umi descubrimos una red de distribución de droga a pequeña escala que era protegida por diferentes personas ubicadas en distintas oficinas gubernamentales y de justicia, lo mas sorprendente es que el encargado de asuntos relacionados con droga también estaba involucrado por eso tuve que dirigirme personalmente con el Gobernador.<p>

Se ha implementado un plan para hacer la detención de dichas personas y si Lantis en verdad logra encontrar a la persona que engaño a Umi y su amiga daremos un paso muy grande a su libertad, aun así me preocupa las palabras del Gobernador…

"_En verdad es una pena lo que ha sucedido, pero debe de entender que ella se declaró culpable por su propia voluntad, dudo que sea posible que la Corona deje en libertad a una persona culpable_."

"_Pero se declaro culpable por las circunstancias del momento…."_

"_Dudo que la Corona desee ver este caso nuevamente, no debería de poner sus esperanzas muy alto en relación a esta chica, agradecemos la ayuda que ha prestado en localizar esta red de distribución pero mas no podemos hacer_"

La Corona… aunque en Bangkok existe la democracia y es posible que la gente del pueblo elija a su gobernante, la administración de la justicia aun esta bajo el cargo de la Corona… el Rey, y fue ante el que Umi se declaro culpable. Lo único que se me ocurre es solicitar una audiencia ante la corona para exponer nuevamente el caso de Umi y esperar por lo mejor…

Y todavía esta Lantis y su extraña fijación con esta mujer…

* * *

><p>No puedo mas que sentirme decepcionado… no pudimos localizar al sujeto… Zagato ha volado de regreso a Japón, y yo me encuentro en estos momentos en camino a la prisión para visitar a Umi.<p>

Entrando al lugar solicito rápidamente la audiencia con ella… pronto me llevan a la misma habitación en donde la vi por primera vez… no sé que decir, no se a que vine pero sentía una gran necesidad de verla antes de regresar a mi trabajo y continuar con la investigación, es de vital importancia encontrar a dicho sujeto ya que sin es posible que Umi no quede en libertad… La Corona no vería razón a menos que tuviéramos a este sujeto.

"_Te ves cansado_…"

"_he? Disculpa, no me percate de que ya habías llegado, no te escuche entrar…"_

"_No te preocupes, estabas pensativo y no quise interrumpir…"_

La miro detenidamente, sus ojos son de un azul celeste hermoso… me acerco a la reja hasta posar mis manos en dos barrotes… no sé que decir…

"_Imagino que no te fue muy bien en tu búsqueda_…" mientras se acerca a la reja en donde yo estoy…

"_hn_…."

"_No te preocupes… sé que no abra un resultado de la noche a la mañana, entiendo todo lo que tiene que pasar antes de tener la oportunidad de salir de aquí… mientras tanto, seguiré esperando_ - mientras sonríe dulcemente - _no me moveré de este lugar_"

"_Estaré volando de un sitio a otro y no podre venir a visitarte…_"

"_Escucha…_ _Es lindo de tu parte querer venir a visitarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo, realmente… no tienes esa obligación…_"

El guardia la llama…

"_No es una obligación… tengo deseos de hacerlo…_"

"_Lantis San…"_

El guardia vuelve a llamarla…

"_Regresare pronto… trata de cuidarte… no te vez muy bien de salud_."

"_hn… gracias…_"

Sin esperar por mas, me retiro, sabiendo que ella aun esta parada del otro lado de la reja…

* * *

><p>El correo ha llegado, mientras verifico la correspondencia escucho a Ferio balbucear sobre futbol mientras cocina el desayuno… ha pasado ya casi un año desde que Zagato y su hermano comenzaron con el caso de Umi.<p>

Lantis… el hermano de Zagato ha visitado constantemente a Umi y por cartas de Umi sé que el esta interesado en ella, pero ella no se siente con ánimos de admitir nada, aunque sé que las visitas de Lantis siempre la hacen feliz… y dice Ferio que ni Esmeralda ni Zagato habían visto a Lantis de esa manera con nadie mas, yo lo he visto varias veces y es una persona callada y reservada, muy profesional en todo lo que hace, pero cuando comparo eso con lo que Umi me escribe de él, es tan contrastante… que solo reafirma mi creencia de que estos dos están perdidamente enamorados…

Interrumpo mis pensamientos al ver una carta dirigida a mí desde la dirección general de la prisión en donde se encuentra Umi, dado que su familia decidió desconocerla yo me anote como su contacto más próximo para cualquier cosa que se necesitara…

_Hououji Fuu  
><em>_Presente_

_Le informamos que la prisionera 45890003 de nombre Ryuuzaki Umi ha sido internada en el  
>Hospital Estatal de Bangkok. <em>_La prisionera 45890003 fue encontrada inconsciente en uno de  
>los patios de la prisión, tras no obtener resultados positivos en el hospital de la institución se<br>le ha trasladado al Hospital Regional._

_El Hospital estatal estará contactándola vía correo. __  
><em>_Directora General  
><em>_Prisión para Mujeres de Bangkok…_

"_Ferio…_" lo llame mostrándole la breve carta de la prisión., mientras buscaba la carta del Hospital de la cual hacia mención…

_Hououji Fuu  
><em>_Presente_

_Le informamos que la paciente Ryuuzaki Umi, fue internada el día de ayer con un cuadro de anemia  
>inmunohemolítica crónica (mas de seis meses) el tratamiento se ha iniciado pero aun es muy temprano<br>para dar algún resultado definitivo. Dado que la paciente es responsabilidad del estado todos los gastos  
>correrán por parte del mismo. <em>

_Dejo mis datos de contacto por si tiene alguna duda al respecto.  
><em>_Director General  
><em>_Hospital estatal de Bangkok_

Sin mas me dejo caer en el sillón… siento lagrimas correr por mi rostro, simplemente no puedo creer que esto este pasando, Ferio se acerca y toma la carta de mis manos., momentos después escucho como toma el teléfono y hace una llamada… por su platica sé que esta informando de la situación a Zagato y Esmeralda.

"_Vamos…_" - me dice Ferio - "_hay que hacer una pequeña maleta, volaremos Bangkok, Zagato de todas formas tenia que ir, ya había quedado de acuerdo de verse con Lantis, al parecer finalmente han arrestado al sujeto que buscaban…_"

Sin decir nada siento mi cuerpo moverse en automático, Ferio cierra la casa y pronto estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que salga nuestro avión. Esmelarda y Zagato se unen a nosotros poco después.

Las 6 horas de vuelo pasan rápido y pronto estamos en un taxi directo al Hospital, Ferio y Zagato se encargan de todo y cuando menos pienso estoy al fin ante la puerta que da a la cama de mi querida amiga, sin dejar mas tiempo pasar abro la puerta, la habitación es pequeña y con tres camas en ella, de las cuales la de en medio esta desocupada, Umi esta en la cama al final de la habitación, justo a un lado de la ventana, encamino mis pasos hacia ella, pero cada paso me acerca a una realidad que me parte el corazón… se ve tan frágil… esta dormida, conectada a diferentes tubos y una mascarilla de oxigeno cubre su faz, pero eso no evita ver lo demacrado de su rostro… Santo cielo! Si la hubiera visitado mas seguido hubiera notado algo, como es posible que nadie lo notara? Como es posible que Lantis no notara su deterioro? No puedo evitar enojarme, deje el cuidado de mi amiga a él y ahora veo lo que mi decisión llevo a mi amiga….

Respirando profundamente trato de deshacerme de ese repentino sentimiento de enojo, Umi me necesita ahora y no tenia caso dejar que eso me molestara… tome una silla metálica que estaba a un lado y me senté justo al borde de la cama para tomar la mano de mi amiga… estaba fría y con un tono azulado, preocupación me volvió a llenar…

El ruido de una cortina cerrándose me distrae de mi contemplación del estado de Umi. Ferio aló una cortina que no había visto, para dividir la cama de las otras y dar algo de privacidad al paciente… Sin palabras se acerca y toma asiento en otra silla a mi lado.

" _Zagato y mi hermana están hablando con el doctor en estos momentos desean ver si es posible el cambio de Umi a una habitación privada, después Zagato se reunirá con Lantis he irán a la corte y después ante la Corona para ver si es posible la liberación de Umi._" Dice Ferio en voz baja.

"_hn…_"

Un rato después entra Esmelarda y toma asiento en una de las sillas un poco mas apartadas de la cama… todos simplemente guardamos silencio, esperando a que Umi despierte o que Zagato regrese con buenas noticias, lo que sea primero.

* * *

><p>Son casi las 3 de la madrugada, ha pasado ya un día entero desde que Zagato llego a Bangkok, y al fin todo ha quedado atrás. Con el encarcelamiento del sospechoso, hemos podido probar la inocencia de Umi y ha sido liberada y le ha sido otorgado el perdón por parte del Gobierno y el Palacio de Justicia.<p>

Sentado en la parte de atrás del taxi, mi único deseo en este momento es llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Sabía que algo pasaba y que empeoraba cada vez más, por este motivo externe mi preocupación a mi hermano y Esmelarda. Conociendo la gravedad de la situación, redoblamos nuestros esfuerzos para sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible. Dado que la prisión estatal gasta muy poco en relación a la salud de sus presos, estábamos seguros que no estaba recibiendo atención medica debida, y aunque ella hubiera sido trasladada al hospital, eso no cambiaria la falta de atención medica, por eso era primordial, ahora que estaba hospitalizada, que todo quedara resuelto, para poder así trasladarla a un hospital privado y que la atención fuera 100% personalizada.

Totalmente exhausto después de trabajar más de 24 horas sin descanso, dirijo mis pasos junto a los de mi hermano a la entrada del Hospital Privado. Logramos conseguir un permiso previo a la promulgación oficial de su inocencia y ella fue trasladada hace unas cuantas horas aquí. La última vez que la vi fue hace casi un mes…

"_Esmelarda ha explicado a Fuu el hecho de que nosotros ya sabíamos la situación de Umi, ella estaba algo molesta contigo por que nunca lo notaste ni dijiste nada, pero Esmelarda explico que Umi no deseaba preocuparla y que por eso nunca le hicimos comentario alguno…"_

"_Realmente no había pensado en como reaccionaria su amiga…"_

"_Lo se, decidimos adelantarnos a la situación y evitarte la ira de ella…"_

"_hn... _" justo en eso entramos al área de la sala de espera, Esmeralda y su hermano Ferio estaban sentados en una esquina tomando, lo que yo asumo es café y platicando calladamente, al notar nuestra presencia nos saludan…

"_En un momento vuelo…_"dice Ferio al levantarse y caminar en dirección al área de habitaciones…

"_Lucen muy cansados, el café no es tan malo, tomen una taza…_" Ofrece amablemente Esmeralda, Mi hermano se sienta a su lado, mientras yo permanezco de pie… "_el doctor dice que llevara tiempo pero que se recuperara, por lo pronto no podrá salir del país hasta que el doctor le de el alta, aun esta muy débil como para soportar el viaje de regreso a casa… quizás un mes, depende de su evolución, ha despertado pocas ocasiones pero nunca ha estado completamente consiente, el doctor dice que es debido a la falta de energía de su cuerpo, pero que pronto estará mejor, dormir le ayudara mucho a su recuperación…._" Continúa Esmelarda.

"_Lantis…_" escucho a Ferio que viene con una adormilada Fuu a su lado… "_su habitación es la 483_"

Agradeciendo con un movimiento de mi cabeza, me dirijo a la habitación mencionada. La habitación esta en penumbras, iluminada solo por la débil luz blanca a lo alto de la cama de Umi… ella se encuentra dormida, con una mascarilla de oxigeno para respirar, pero por los mensajes previos que recibimos de Esmeralda, se ve mucho mejor de cuando la vieron por primera vez. Aun así es notoria su delgadez y palidez de piel, sus ojos hundidos no hacen más que remarcar su enfermedad y el cansancio a pesar de estar durmiendo…

Sin hacer ruido, me acerco a ella, me agacho y beso suavemente su frente, para después tomar su mano entre las mías y sentarme en la silla que previamente Fuu ocupara… después de un momento de contemplación, escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta, Zagato se asoma y me avisa que irán a pasar el resto de la noche en el hotel, regresarán mañana al medio día. Asintiendo mi respuesta regreso mi atención a mi delicada flor.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco voy sintiendo mi alrededor… me siento cansada, pero a la vez descansada… tiene eso sentido? Siento una suave cama debajo de mi, el calor de las cobijas es delicioso, es uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido y no deseo despertar… para encontrarme con al realidad de la fría celda y la cama de tapete de palma que poco hace para evitar lo duro del suelo…<p>

… pero la luz es penetrante y molesta mis ojos… intento moverme pero siento mis brazos pesados… poco a poco empiezo a escuchar un sonido constante… y siento algo en mi rostro… deseo moverlo pero de nuevo mis brazos no responden… sin mas, me veo obligada a abrir los ojos y salir de mi sueño… a pesar de la pesadez de mis parpados, logro abrir mis ojos lo menos posible, la luz es incomoda y no dese quedar encandilada.

Poco a poco dejo acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz…. Me siento un poco desorientada… no reconozco la habitación, no es mi celda, eso es definitivo, luego… lentamente todo empieza a caer en su lugar… estoy en un hospital… intento moverme nuevamente pero mi cuerpo sigue sin querer obedecer… aun así me percato de que alguien sujeta mi mano… intento mover mis dedos, aparentemente ellos si obedecen por que puedo sentir la otra mano responder, poco después de eso el rostro de Lantis llena mi visión, se ve tan lindo, tiene marcado en su rostro los dobleces de la cobija supongo y su cabello esta desarreglado… no puedo mas que sonreír ante la bella imagen… algo pregunta, pero no he prestado atención, su simple presencia es reconfortante…

… sintiéndome con un poco de más fuerza logro mover mi brazo para intentar remover el estorbo que tengo en la cara…

"_Déjame ayudarte.._." dice el….

"_Te vez fatal…_." Le digo…

Hg? Me veo fatal dice ella… "_Deberías de verte en un espejo antes de decir esas cosas…" _contesto a lo cual deja escapar una leve sonrisa…"_Te extrañe…_" dice sin voz… simplemente moviendo sus labios, mientras la veo luchar para permanecer despierta…

"_Lo se, yo también te extrañe a ti, todo ha terminado… descansa… no me moveré de tu lado…_" no he terminado de decir estas palabras cuento ella se encuentra otra vez profundamente dormida.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al pensar en mis propias palabras… todo ha terminado, al fin podremos regresar a casa… juntos.

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya dos meses desde que fui internada en el hospital, no tengo memoria de lo que paso previamente y por qué la causa por la cual fui internada en un principio, según el reporte me desmaye en el patio de descanso y ya no desperté hasta casi 3 días después… llegue a despertar en ocasiones previas pero no recuerdo nada…<p>

Hemos llegado a Japón hace poco, Lantis ha permanecido a mi lado desde que todo termino. Fuu, Ferio, Esmeralda y Zagato se quedaron unos pocos días después de que yo desperté, pero regresaron pronto a sus respectivas labores en Japón, deseándome un pronto regreso a casa.

Un pronto regreso a casa… no lo podía creer… aun no lo puedo creer, y eso que llegamos hace 30 minutos a Narita y ahora Lantis se encuentra manejando a Tokyo.

En un principio me sentía insegura, aun me siento nerviosa… no tenia un lugar a donde llegar, mi hogar, mi casa, la que compartía con mis amados padres ya no esta. Mi querida familia se encargo muy bien de borrar mi existencia. Y no deseaba llegar con Fuu y su familia, lo que menos deseo es ser una molestia para alguien. Pero Lantis solo me decía que me preocupaba demasiado y que eso no era bueno para mi recuperación.

– Además – decía el – te hospedaras conmigo, vivo solo en un departamento en Roppongi y deseo que vivas conmigo -. Así o más seguro el hombre… y es que me encanta tanto…. No puedo evitar enamorarme cada día mas de él, felizmente sé que soy correspondida, por eso no discutí tanto su decisión.

Aun así, me siento tan extraña, me siento totalmente fuera de lugar, Lantis dice que esa sensación pasara con el tiempo y espero que así sea…

No he sabido nada de Lucy y aunque no tengo deseos de verla, tampoco le deseo ningún mal espero que sea feliz. Fuu y Ferio están comprometidos, y el siguiente fin de semana será la boda entre Zagato y Esmeralda, ellos tan amables decidieron posponer su boda para ayudarme y que yo pudiera asistir también, en palabras de Esmeralda, - la boda estaría incompleta sin mi -.

Por primera vez en poco más de 6 años me siento con esperanza de un futuro prometedor y lleno de felicidad, al lado de aquellos a quienes amo.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>WooHoo! al fin lo logre! y por que Mia Ryuzaki lo soilcito, un capitulo mas en la historia de Umi estara por llegar. xD <em>  
><em>Akira Nishikawa<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Esto va para Mia Ryuzaki ^_^ Espero que sea lo que deseabas.

* * *

><p>Han pasado solo unos meses de la boda de Esmeralda y Zagato. Actualmente no me encuentro haciendo ninguna actividad, pero deseo hacer algo, me apena mucho estar hospedada en casa de Lantis son aportar nada, entre la medicina y la rehabilitación se ha estado yendo dinero, que yo no he pagado y me siento deuda, Lantis dice que no me preocupe – tengo dinero para vivir cómodamente y nunca lo he utilizado con nadie, ahora deseo compartirlo contigo – esas fueron sus palabras, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme inútil.<p>

Solamente con mi nivel educativo hasta la preparatoria… bueno, no puedo encontrar muchos buenos puestos de trabajo y la universidad? - suspiro- Fuu dice que puedo retomar todo, pero no es tan sencillo, debe sonar estúpido pero me siento vieja para ir a la universidad, aunque por ahí dicen que nunca es tarde para retomar el estudio, pero a mis 23 joven efectivamente, simplemente he perdido ese entusiasmo que tenia y no encuentro en mi ser una pizca de interés por estudiar lo que una vez desee.

También esta el asunto de la herencia que dejaron mis padres y la cual fue arrebatada por mis tíos… según Zagato, podemos recuperar todo, claro tenemos que hacer un juicio pero el proceso seria relativamente corto, relativo siendo la palabra clave, todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y yo no me siento con deseos de pelear por dinero, no importa si es mi derecho legal, me siento sin fuerzas y completamente apática ante todo.

En opinión del doctor mi estado emocional es debido a que físicamente ya llevaba tiempo enferma, ahora que me estoy recuperando debo de ver una mejora también en mi humor, aun así me recomendó ir con un terapeuta, quizás simplemente hablando pueda encontrar mi camino y entonces poder comenzar nuevamente.

Pensando en sus palabras, encuentro mucho de razón en ellas, básicamente, aunque ya no estoy en prisión y ahora me encuentro de regreso en Japón, con amigos apoyándome y el amor de Lantis, aun siento que no he podido encontrar mi lugar en toda esta realidad, me siento fuera de ella, encontrando una vez mi camino sé que todas las piezas tomaran su lugar.

Un timbrillo me saca de mis pensamientos… es cierto! - Pienso para mí, he dejado el pastel en el horno, debe de estar listo, sin más me muevo a la cocina y saco cuidadosamente el pan recién horneado, el aroma es delicioso, ahora solo tengo que dejar enfriar unos minutos antes de agregar el betún.

El departamento de Lantis es agradable, tiene una hermosa vista a la Torre Tokyo y por la zona sé que no es nada económica una renta así, pero Lantis esta a gusto y no se cansa de repetirme que no pe apure por esos detalles.

Entrando al departamento a Mano derecha esta una habitación que usa como estudio, justo enfrente esta el cuarto de lavado, el baño y el Ofuro, caminando por el pasillo al interior, esta sobre el mismo lado de el cuarto de lavado una cocina totalmente equipada pasando la cocina esta una pequeña sala de estar y una mesa de comedor, todo con vista a la Torre Tokyo, justo del otro lado se encuentra la recamara principal. El departamento esta decorado y amueblado al estilo occidental, por lo que la habitación tiene una cómoda cama King size, perfecta para la estatura de Lantis. Recuerdo que la primera noche que pase aquí a mi regreso estaba tan apenada de dormir con el, no es que no lo quiera, pero después de 6 años de compartir el suelo con 30 personas para dormir, y luego pasar a una cama de hospital por varios meses… simplemente no me sentía cómoda, además que no sabia que esperar de él, es decir, sabiendo que estábamos en una relación como pareja-novios-o algo, bueno desearía intimidar conmigo? Todo eso pasaba por mi mente cuando Lantis me comento que el dormiría en un futon que tenia guardado para ocasiones en que sus amistades llegaban a venir… eso me hizo sentir tan mal, digo, después de todo yo era la que lo estaba desplazando de su cama, yo debería de dormir en el futon, total que al final terminamos compartiendo la cama, al principio creo que fue raro para los dos, pero conforme pasaron los días, nos acostumbramos y pronto ya era lo mas natural del mundo, al grado de yo no poder dormir bien cuando el realizaba viajes que lo mantenían ocupado días.

Como esta ocasión, él se encontraba en Los Ángeles y no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días más. En cuanto a la tormenta que cause en mi mente por la cuestión intima, bueno aun no ha pasado nada de nada, y mas que nada es por que no he tenido apetito sexual, lo cual dice el doctor que es normal, es una reacción de mi cuerpo para su recuperación, cuando este completamente recuperada todo eso volverá a la normalidad, y creo que tiene razón, estas ultimas semanas he comenzado a pensar y ver a Lantis en una luz diferente… mas atrayente de lo que normalmente es. Así que he dejado a mi cuerpo recuperarse y tomar las riendas del asunto cuando este listo, no puedo forzar las cosas.

El pan horneado ya debe de estar lo suficientemente frio, regreso nuevamente a la cocina y comienzo a poner el betún que ya tenía previamente preparado. Casi a punto de terminar suena el timbre, extrañada por esto ya que no esperaba visitas, dejo la espátula en el tazón del betún y me dirijo a la puerta, verificando antes por el ocular quien es.

"_Tío abuelo_?" sorprendida abro la puerta, mientras me pregunto como dio con este domicilio.

"_Umi querida, será posible que me des un poco de tu tiempo_?"

"_hn_" aun sorprendida por su presencia, lo dejo entrar y lo llevo a la sala de estar.

"_Hermosa vista_" dice el

"_Si, lo se…_ " hace cuanto tiempo que no lo veía, 10, 15 años?

"_Sabes, acabo de regresar de un largo viaje, desde que mi querida esposa falleció me embarque en el y admito que deje un poco descuidada a la familia, acabo de regresar haces par de meses y descubro que tus padres han fallecido y que tu estuviste encarcelada y desheredada por ser una vergüenza para tu familia_"

Ya lo veía venir, pensé yo, más reclamos de mis errores…

"_O al menos eso pretendieron que creyera, tus tíos creen que a pesar de mi edad podrán hacer creerme todo lo que ellos dicen pero no es así, mientras ellos van yo ya fui y vine varias veces – ríe suavemente mientras toma asiento en el sillón – para no hacerte la historia larga, sé que ellos te robaron de lo que por derecho te pertenece y se también que eres inocente de todos los cargos que te fueron infundados, en pocas palabras, hija quisiera regresarte lo que es tuyo, no descansaría en paz sabiendo que has sido injustamente ultrajada, además tus padres estarían tan preocupados, ellos también necesitan paz_."

Yo no sabia que decir… literalmente… me senté en un silloncito en frente de él casi boquiabierta…

"_No sé que decir… la verdad es que aunque me han propuesto formas de recuperar el dinero, no me siento con animo de pelear por el, no tiene caso, es simplemente eso, dinero… no lo necesito, puedo trabajar y hacer mi propio dinero, ellos pueden quedarse con el si lo desean tanto_"

"_Ya veo… permitirás entonces que las compañías de tus padres vallan a la quiebra y que cientos de empleados queden sin trabajo_?"

"_Yo… no había pensado en eso sinceramente_" cielos, es cierto, mis tíos de seguro que usarían todo el dinero en sus gustos personales y lujos… y yo no me sentía mejor que ellos, pensando solo en mi.

"_Porque no me sirves una rebanada de ese pastel tan delicioso y una taza de te y platicamos sobre esto_?"

* * *

><p>Algo había cambiado, podía notarlo en la determinación de sus ojos… estábamos en mi despacho, ella ocupando uno de los asientos ubicados justo enfrente de mi escritorio.<p>

"_Quisiera aceptar tu ayuda para la resolución de los bienes de mis padres_" hablo ella…. "_pagare por todos los gastos una vez se halla terminado el proceso_"

"_Sabes que eso no es necesario_" dije

"_Lo es para mi_" respondió firmemente "_después de todo… cuentas claras, amistades largas_" dice sonriendo suavemente.

"_Muy bien_" conteste…

"_Tengo cierta información que quizás te ayude con el proceso_" menciona mientras deposita en mi escritorio una carpeta "_Confió en que te sea de utilidad_" termina ella.

Afirmando con la cabeza tomo la carpeta.

Levantándose del asiento con gracia se inclina para agradecerme "_Muchas gracias por tu ayuda nuevamente, ahora debo retirarme, aun debo de cumplir con varios compromisos antes de que termine la tarde_"

Sin más, se retira discretamente dejándome en mis pensamientos. Justo cuando pienso que la he conocido, da un giro y me sorprende nuevamente, entiendo ahora lo que ve Lantis en ella y comprendo sus sentimientos, después de todo es lo mismo que yo siento por mi querida Esmelarda.

* * *

><p>"<em>Deberías de vender tus pasteles<em>" dice Fuu mientras come una rebanada de un pay de zarzamora que hice por la mañana…

"_Vamos Fuu, no son tan buenos… pero prepararlos me ayuda a relajarme y despejar mi mente_"

"_No, es en serio son muy sabrosos, creo que si pusieras un pequeño local en donde los vendieras junto con una buena taza de café o te, seria muy exitoso, solamente tendríamos que pensar en el lugar perfecto!_" Dice Fuu, emocionada con la idea.

Debo admitir, que la idea no es mala…. Y dado que aun no defino que hacer con mi vida, esta podría ser una buena opción, es decir, deseo resolver pronto la situación de mis padres, pero no deseo tomar el cargo de todo. Mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa por eso mismo y es algo que no desearía en mi vida con Lantis.

"_Dime_" dice Fuu sacándome de mis pensamientos. "_ya has visitado a tus padres?_"

"_hm? … no Fuu, no se… no me siento con fuerzas para enfrentar eso aun_."

"_Tienes que hacerlo en algún momento Umi, necesitas dar un cierre a eso_"

"_Lo se, Fuu pero… creo que cuando se resuelva todo lo de sus bienes me sentiré con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar esto._"

" _Aun no me la puedo creer de tu Tío-abuelo, valla que no pudo llegar en mejor momento, me alegra mucho que él te halla ayudado a tomar una decisión en relación a eso, y dime, que opina Lantis de todo?_"

"_Lantis esta de acuerdo, me dijo que no importaba la decisión que yo tomara el la apoyaría_"

"_Oh! Umi, me da mucho gusto por ti, no sabes la alegría que me da el ver que eres feliz con el_."

"_Tu siempre tan romántica Fuu, pero dime, como van los preparativos para tu boda? Sé que seré madrina, gracias por el honor, pero aun no me has dicho que onda con la situación, ya has visto vestidos, lugares para la recepción…no se, dime en que puedo ayudar_ "

Así, dejamos pasar la tarde platicando de los preparativos para la boda de Fuu y Ferio.

* * *

><p>Me siento despertar con el sentir de unos cálidos labios recorrer mi espalda, mas mis ojos no desean abrirse, en su lugar dejo mi cuerpo deleitarse con la sensación. Pronto me llena una sensación de cosquilleo por mi cuerpo, acumulándose en mi sexo, mis suspiros se vuelven delicados gemidos y mi corazón late mas rápido al sentir su cálido torso tocar mi espalda, al sentir su ardiente masculinidad frotarse y hundirse suavemente en entre mis piernas. "<em>Se han acabado los preservativos <em>"susurra en mi oído. Un gemido mi única respuesta mientras muevo mis caderas hacia el para sentir con mas firmeza su miembro en mi.

"_No importa_" respondo "_Te deseo tanto… por favor…_ " Suplico mientras enfatizo con mi cadera lo que deseo. Sin más palabras y en esa misma posición, siento como Lantis ajusta con su mano su miembro para finalmente penetrarme. Me levanto un poco apoyándome en mi brazo y abro mis piernas ligeramente para facilitarle el movimiento, a lo cual segundos después nos encontramos gimiendo calladamente por la ferviente sensación que nos llena, y es que no hay palabras para explicarlo, el simple hecho de sentirlo dentro de mi me hace sentir conectada a él en un nivel tan intimo y profundo que no hay nada con que lo pueda comparar.

Con movimientos lentos y profundos, Lantis me penetra una y otra vez mientras su mano libre recorre mi cuerpo, acariciando mis piernas, subiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis senos, pinchando suavemente mis pezones hasta dejarlos erectos para después bajar y acariciar mi clítoris al ritmo de sus movimientos. Siento mi clímax llegar y no puedo detenerme, es exquisitamente formidable, mis oídos zumban y veo blanco por unos momentos mientras dejo mi orgasmo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Lantis por su parte me penetra fuertemente y es, en ese momento, que lo puedo sentir, puedo sentir por primera vez su esencia dentro de mi, sin la protección del preservativo era lógico que sucediera, pero nunca me había sentido así, Lantis me penetra tres ocasiones mas, dejando en cada movimiento mas de su esencia dentro de mi para después detenerse y descansar su cuerpo junto al mio.

Que maravillosa forma de comenzar el día, pienso yo mientras ambos tratamos de recuperar nuestro aliento.

Con un movimiento cuidadoso, Lantis saca su miembro de mi cuerpo y me reacomoda en la cama, dejándome recostada boca arriba, lo miro curiosamente pues no sé que es lo que hará, sonríe seductoramente y abre mis piernas doblando mis rodillas para agacharse y comenzar a besar y lamer mi entrada, sorprendida por esta acción y la sensación de sus labios y lengua en mi sexo, me provoca un gemido de placer tras otro… pronto se levanta y me besa profundamente en la boca dejándome probar la esencia de ambos en su beso.

Es tan excitante… puedo sentir nuevamente mi cuerpo ardiente en deseo, paso mis manos por su espalda y pecho acariciando toda la piel disponible a mi tacto para después llevar una de ellas hasta su miembro, no me sorprende sentirlo caliente y duro, unos cuantos tirones bien aplicados, suaves… fuertes… mientras paso mi dedo sobre la cabeza de su miembro he inserto delicadamente mi uña en su abertura y en unos minutos estamos listos para remontar nuevamente nuestra carrera al orgasmo, cuelgo mis piernas de sus caderas y guio esa ardiente parte de su cuerpo dentro de mi.

Nuestros cuerpos brillantes de sudor se mueven en perfecta unión "f_uerte…_" gimo "_rápido…_" exclamo, mientras entramos en un ritmo perfecto… aferrada a su espalda, la recorro con mis uñas y dejo mi sentido auditivo llenarse de los callados y profundos gemidos que provienen de él, en verdad que no somos muy vocales, pero eso no importa realmente para nosotros, aun así, el escucharlo gemir de placer, ese ronco y profundo gemido y saber que yo soy la causa de eso me llena de placer. Pronto nuestros movimientos se vuelven erráticos, y ambos experimentamos nuestro segundo clímax de la mañana, su semilla llenándome nuevamente mezclándose con mis propios fluidos generados por mi orgasmo.

Retirándose de mí, se levanta de la cama, exhausta solo lo sigo con la mirada. "_Tomemos un baño_" dice mientras extiende su mano hacia mi. Sin más, la tomo y dejo que me lleve, el día de hoy es domingo y promete ser un largo y candente día para los dos.

* * *

><p>Caminando rápidamente dirigía mis pasos a al local de Kimura San, el encargado de realizar las invitaciones para la boda de Fuu y Ferio. Faltan 5 semanas para la boda, esta será estilo Tradicional Japonés (Shinto) y un total de doscientas personas han sido ya invitadas previamente y la invitación formal se entregara en el transcurso de esta semana. Para felicidad de Fuu a la ceremonia solo son permitidos los familiares mas cercanos así que de cierta forma tendrá su boda intima como ella deseaba y ya para la recepción todos los políticos, ejecutivos y personas de sociedad conocidos de ambas familias estarán presentes, con todo y todo ella es feliz.<p>

Me siento con hambre, aunque desayune bien he tenido mucho apetito últimamente, por lo que me detuve en una panadería que estaba en mi camino, la vitrina mostraba una deliciosa variedad de panes dulces, me decidí y entre, elegí un par para mi y tome otros cuantos para entregar a Kimura San también, cual va siendo mi sorpresa que al llegar a pagar a la caja, justo encontré a la ultima persona que me hubiera imaginado.

"_Buenas tardes, gracias por comprar en Kashi-Pan__*__, su total es de 1,100 yenes_" dice ella

"_Hikaru?_"

"_he? …_ - nerviosa- _su total le repito es de 1,100 yenes_"

"_uh si claro… aquí tiene…_"

"_Muchas gracias por su compra…."_ Termina mientras dirige su atención a su nuevo cliente.

Basta decir que estaba en shock, nunca pensé volver a toparme con ella después de todo lo que había pasado… además trabajando como cajera de una panadería? que no había estudiado su carrera? Que había pasado con ella? Debo admitir que mi curiosidad era grande, a pesar de que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, el verla en estas circunstancias me sorprendió.

Sin dejar perder más tiempo, me dirigí con Kimura San, pensando en hablar mas tarde con Fuu y platicarle mi encuentro.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuu! …<em>" la llamo mientras levanto mi mano para que me ubique prontamente en el café en donde quedamos de vernos.

"_Umi!, muchas gracias por recoger las invitaciones por mi, la mama de Ferio decidió que ir a comprar unos accesorios para el ajuar de la boda, todo de ultima hora ya sabes como es ella_" Un mesero se acerca y toma la orden de Fuu.

"_No te preocupes Fuu, realmente no tenia mucho que hacer y salir me entretuvo, Kimura san es una persona muy amable, y las invitaciones han quedado hermosas!_" mientras le entrego el paquete con las invitaciones. "_Además_ – continuo – _me encontré con alguien_" El mesero regresa con su orden.

"_Con quien te encontraste, alguno de tus nefastos tíos_?"

Rio ante su comentario, definitivamente esta molesta por eso "_No… me tope con Hikaru_"

"_eh? – Hikaru? En donde_?"

"_En el Kashi-Pan que esta a unas cuadras de el negocio de Kimura san, tenia un poco de apetito y me detuve a comprar algo, no la vi cuando entre por que realmente estaba prestando atención a todas esas delicias de panes, podrás imaginar mi shock cuando de repente la vi en frente de mi en la caja al momento de pagarle. Definitivamente me reconoció pero opto por tratarme como a cualquier cliente y seguir cobrando a los demás una vez mi turno hubo pasado_."

"_Wow, valla… hace tiempo que no se de ella, lo ultimo que supe fue lo que me comento su hermano Satoru una ocasión que lo encontré en la universidad ya hace unos tres cuatro años, no recuerdo bien… desde que confirme lo que te había hecho me desentendí de ella… pero Satoru estaba apenado por toda la situación, recuerdo que me había mencionado que estaba saliendo con alguien, mas ya no supe que paso_"

"_hmm… en fin, no hablemos mas de temas escabrosos, dime_… - cambiando de tema seguimos nuestra platica en relación a su boda.

* * *

><p>Falta solamente una semana para la boda, es una agradable tarde y me encuentro observando la vista desde el balcón del departamento, a lo lejos escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse, de seguro Lantis ha llegado… La puerta corrediza del balcón se abre y efectivamente ahí esta el, volteo y sonrío mientras él se acerca y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos mientras apoya su barbilla en mi hombro…<p>

"_Te invito a cenar_"

"_Claro, a donde iremos_?"

"_Es una sorpresa, pero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa por mas tradicional y mas formal, esta bien_?"

"_No hay problema_"

Así los dos nos vestimos, yo usando un kimono en tonalidades azules por la parte baja con olas bordadas subiendo a la parte alta del kimono ya con una tonalidad casi negra, con un obi en tonos purpura con flores de ciruelo, el juban blanco por debajo del kimono. Lantis con su Hakama y Haori formal negros.

Lantis nos dirigió en su auto a uno de los restaurantes mas exclusivos de Japón, políticos y ejecutivos viene a este lugar, recuerdo que en su momento mi padre llego a tener reuniones aquí, el lugar es de hace casi 100 años y su nivel y calidad nunca han disminuido, su estilo de comida es Kaiseki**. Los grupos tienen sus propias salas de cena y cada una es cerrada con sus puertas de bambú a todo momento, dando así un nivel de privacidad único.

"_Conseguiste una reservación en Takamura? Es increíble_" digo sorprendida al caminar a la entrada del lugar. Lantis no comenta nada pero sonríe satisfecho ante mi sorpresa. Dejando nuestras getas en la entrada, somos dirigidos a una de las salas reservadas, al entrar lo primero que llama mi atención es el hermoso arreglo de la mesa para los dos, uno frente al otro.

"_Elegí esta habitación en especial para ti… sabia que la vista te encantaría_" dice el mientras abre las ventanas de bambú dejando mostrar un delicado jardín… me quede sin palabras ante la exquisitez de el detalle del jardín tradicional japonés, era simplemente perfecto.

Deslizando la puerta uno de los miembros del personal entra a la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia arrodillándose y agachándose hasta tocar su frente con el tatami, vestida con una yukata color azul y blanco la camarera se dispuso a servirnos sake, nos ofreció un plato con sal para nosotros colocar el borde de nuestros vasos de porcelana en ella y cubrir el borde con sal, esto con el fin de enriquecer el sabor del sake.

La comida fue maravillosa, como aperitivo nos fue servido brocheta de eperlano, acompañado de aguacate envuelto con jamón y vieiras marinadas en pasta de miso, todo dispuesto en una hoja. Para el sashimi, recibimos una generosa selección de bonito, besugo y calamar. Después de todo esto, el plato principal, Un cocinero entro haciendo una reverencia como la camarera anterior y presentándose para posteriormente a trabaja en la parrilla al carbón de tras de una puerta de cristal que estaba en la habitación contigua. El aire fresco proveniente del jardín acentuada el olor de la carne a las brasas, era fácil ver como las llamas lamian la carne, solo el silbido de la grasa quemándose el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio mientras observamos.

La atmosfera de aislamiento de la habitación, nuestras vestimentas, el cálido resplandor de fuego, el olor a humo de carbón, todo esto nos evocaba a una época más lenta, cuando todo se cocinaba en fogones abiertos. El pato y la carne de Kobe cocinados a las brasas llenaban la habitación de un delicioso aroma a ahumado, mientras el cangrejo de Hokkaido era envuelto en estos olores.

Después del plato principal, el postre, peras frescas y avellanas eran perfectos, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo tomando te y platicando de todo y nada a la vez. Llego un momento en que Lantis se levanto de la mesa para darle la vuelta y sentarse a mi lado colocando una cajita de piel roja en frente de mi… yo me quede congelada… acaso…

"_Umi…_" puedo sentir el rubor recorrer mis mejillas, mientras veo su rostro serio, firme, seguro de si. Su mirada fija en mí mientras deja escapar de su boca aquellas palabras…

"_Seria un honor y una dicha para mi si aceptaras ser mi esposa_" mientras abre la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de diamantes*** Cubro mi boca con mi mano en sorpresa al ver el hermoso anillo en frente de mi y dirijo mi mirada nuevamente a Lantis… sin poder responder por la enorme felicidad que me embarga afirmo con mi cabeza mientras siento lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, en que momento comencé a llorar?... no lo se.

Lantis toma entonces gentilmente mi mano y coloca el anillo en mi dedo, para después posar su mano en mi mejilla y remover algunas de las lagrimas con sus dedos, mientras yo me pierdo en su profunda mirada llena de amor y guardo en mi memoria la gentil sonrisa que cubre su rostro, ciertamente algo que pocos han tendido la oportunidad de ver. Acercándome sellamos el momento con un sencillo beso.

Unos minutos mas tarde la camarera regreso y con una linterna nos guio a través de el jardín a la salida, lo primero que vimos fue la autopista elevada que atraviesa Roppongi, pronto el trafico, los rascacielos, el ruido y las luces de neón nos hicieron volver a nuestra moderna realidad, pero una realidad compartida entre los dos.

* * *

><p>Entre una cosa y otra, la semana se nos fue volando y pronto llego el día de la boda de Fuu y Ferio.<p>

Fuu se veía radiante en su hermoso Shiromuku(1), al igual que Ferio con su Montsuki(2) mostrando orgullosamente el Kamon de su familia. El cabello de Fuu fue recogido en un delicado arreglo y cubierto con una tela blanca y un velo. Durante el enlace en el Santuario, los novios bebieron sake y leyeron sus votos matrimoniales para después participar en un pequeño cortejo. Acabada la ceremonia y ya en la recepción, Fuu cubrió su Shiromuku con un Uchikake(3) en color rojo con ricos bordados representando a dos grullas con flores silvestres a su alrededor.

Todo fue perfecto y espero que todos hayan quedado satisfechos, aunque como siempre en este tipo de eventos no se le puede dar gusto a nadie, lo importante es que los novios estén contentos, y por sus miradas sé que lo están.

Aun no hemos dicho nada de nuestro compromiso, en realidad ni Lantis ni yo hemos pensado en fechas ni nada, simplemente hemos gozado de estos momentos juntos, además de que yo, en lo personal no deseaba robar atención a la pareja de novios con esto, ya abra otro momento.

"_Te vez cansada_" dice Lantis al tomar asiento a mi lado.

"_Me siento algo cansada, estos últimos días han sido agotadores_"

"_Deseas regresar al departamento?_"

"_Si, regresemos… además el evento aquí casi termina y Fuu y Ferio se han marchado ya_"

Lantis de levanto ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme, la cual acepte pero al pararme me sentí ligeramente mareada… "_estas bien?_" – "… _si, solo me maree por un momento, quizás me levante demasiado rápido – _sonrío para asegurarle que me siento mejor_ – pero ya estoy bien, vamos…_"

El silencio es tranquilo y reconfortante mientras regresamos…

"_Has pensado en alguna fecha?_" pregunto mientras pienso que estación del año seria mejor para la boda.

"_No _– responde el - he estado pensando en buscar una casa"

"_Una casa?_"

"_Así es, aunque el departamento es cómodo, me recuerda mucho a mis años de soltería, además de que me gustaría mucho, que ambos eligiéramos alguna opción de casa, buscar muebles juntos… crear nuestro hogar juntos_"

Crear nuestro propio hogar, juntos… "_Me agrada la idea, tienes en algo en mente_" respondo sin desprender mi vista de su rostro, mientras el mantiene la vista en el camino.

"_Hay unos terrenos en venta que tengo en mente, si gustas este fin de semana lo analizamos juntos y nos decidimos por uno, partiendo de eso podemos después ver todo lo relacionado a la construcción, que opinas?_"

"_Me parece una buena idea, pero… pensé que tendrías un viaje este fin de semana_"

"_No, lo he cancelado, de hecho he estado platicando con mi hermano, le he expresado mi deseo de suspender todo el trabajo que sea en el exterior, ahora que te tengo a ti, no deseo perder mi tiempo lejos de ti_." Dice, mientras sujeta mi mano momentáneamente y dándole un ligero apretón al cual yo respondo, en verdad que tenerlo cerca me hace sentir feliz.

"_Me gustaría mucho que la casa estuviera terminada antes de nuestra boda, podríamos regresar a nuestro nuevo hogar después de toda la celebración_" comenta el.

"_Me parece una excelente idea_" respondo mientras dejo una sonrisa alcanzar mi rostro, me siento tan feliz…

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos semanas de la boda de Fuu, aun no regresan de su viaje de bodas, y yo me encuentro en estos momentos en una tediosa junta que espero termine pronto, no me siento muy bien y por las miradas de Zagato creo que es notoria mi incomodidad.<p>

Afortunadamente esta será la última de estas juntas, gracias a la información que le entregue a Zagato y a la ayuda de mi Tío-abuelo y varios miembros de la familia que estuvieron desde el principio en contra de lo que hicieron mis tíos, el día de hoy es el final de todo, pero el comienzo de mucho mas trabajo… la junta es con el motivo de formalizar ante un notario y un juez el retorno de todas las posesiones que usurparon mis tíos, no tomare medidas legales en contra de ellos ya que no deseo que nadie termine en la cárcel, pero si quedaran excluidos de todo lo que tenga relación con la familia, y económicamente solo se les dará lo mínimo indispensable, el resto ellos tendrán que trabajar por ello.

Una gran alegría para mi fue que mis primos, Jin y Muguen nunca formaron parte de lo que sus padres planearon y me ayudaron mucho en recuperar lo que era mio. Además que mi confianza en ellos ha crecido y ellos serán de gran ayuda para el manejo de todo lo que dejo mi padre.

Mientras pienso en todo esto, veo como al fin todo termina y cada quien se levanta para retirarse. En verdad que no tengo energías ni para levantarme.

Una vez solos Zagato se acerca "_No te vez nada bien, deseas que te lleve a casa, de seguro Lantis estará ahí, o prefieres que le llame y venga por ti?_" niego con la cabeza… "_Esta bien así, puedo regresar en taxi_" justo cuando me levanto siento como todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro…

O-O-O-O-O-O

Viendo como sale el último de los asistentes a la reunión regreso donde Umi, se ve muy pálida y me preocupa quizás deba llevarla al departamento con Lantis… "_No te vez nada bien, deseas que te lleve a casa, de seguro Lantis estará ahí, o prefieres que le llame y venga por ti?_" Niega gentilmente declinando mi idea… "_Esta bien así _– dice_ - puedo regresar en taxi_" levantándose del asiento, solo para desmayarse en ese momento.

Rápidamente alcanzo a detener su caída, la cargo en mis brazos y la recuesto en uno de los sillones cercanos mientras llamo a mi asistente por ayuda. Sigue muy pálida y me preocupa que quizás tenga una recaída de su enfermedad por eso tomo la decisión de trasladarla al hospital. Mi asistente solicita la ambulancia y cuando menos espero ya estamos camino al hospital con mi preocupación creciendo ya que ella aun no recupera el sentido.

Llegando al hospital ella es llevada a urgencias mientras yo me comunico con mi hermano para después dar la información necesaria de ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"_Que ha pasado_" pregunta Lantis en un tono ligeramente mas alto que su nivel normal, es decir esta preocupado y no lo culpo.

"_Se desmayo justo después de la reunión, la trasladaron al hospital y los médicos la están checando pero hasta este momento nadie se ha acercado a mi_" No puedo evitar, mientras esperamos juntos, el contemplar a mi hermano y ver cuanto ha cambiado, bueno realmente es igual en muchos aspectos, pero en otros a crecido como persona y eso ha sido gracias a Umi, además de el profundo amor que se tienen, en verdad que deseo que todo este bien.

"_Buenas tardes_ – se acerca uno de los doctores - _soy el Dr. Igarashi, son ustedes familiares de la Srta. Ryuzaki_?"

"_Soy su abogado_" "_Soy su prometido_" respondemos los dos al mismo tiempo. - Su prometido?- Pienso yo… cuando fue eso?-

"_Er… bien hmm, si gusta seguirme_" indica el Doctor a Lantis, con una seña le indico que esta bien "_Te esperare aquí_"

O-O-O-O-O-O

Sigo al doctor hasta una pequeña habitación de consulta, definitivamente mucho más privado que la sala de espera.

"_La , ya se encuentra despierta y en mejor condición, el desmayo se debió a su baja presión provocada por el embarazo…_ "

Acaso escuche bien? "_El que… perdón?_"

"_El embarazo… la Srta Ryuzaki esta embarazada, probablemente de unas ocho semanas… por su reacción asumo que usted no lo sabia, por lo que imagino que es muy probable que ella tampoco…"_

Estoy sin palabras… Umi esta embarazada?

"_Venga_ – dice el doctor – _aun no he platicado con ella, quizás sea mejor llevar esta platica los tres juntos_"

Afirmando con mi cabeza sin aun poder salir de mi impresión lo sigo…

O-O-O-O-O-O

"_Que estoy que?..._"exclama Umi

"_Embarazada_" confirma el doctor

"_eh?_"

"_De dos meses…_" confirma nuevamente el doctor "_No ha notado nada extraño o la falta de sus periodos_" pregunta seriamente.

"_Me he estado recuperando de una anemia crónica, mis periodos han sido muy irregulares y antes no los tenia_"

"_hmm, ya veo, entonces recomiendo que valla con su doctor y se haga un chequeo general, estar embarazada en este estado es peligroso para ambos, de momento se encuentra bien y la puedo dar de alta pero recomiendo que no deje pasar mucho tiempo para visitar a su doctor_. " Los dos asentimos, comprendiendo el repentino cambio de circunstancias. "_Firmaré su alta para que pueda salir, sin problema cuando guste_."

"_Gracias doctor_" contesto mientas me acerco y abrazo a Umi, quien se encuentra sentada sobre la cama de observación.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde el diagnostico del Dr. Igarashi. Justo al día siguiente Lantis me llevo con mi doctor el cual efectivamente confirmo el diagnostico y el junto con una ginecóloga programaron mis visitas y me dieron una dieta especial, para balancear todos los cambios de mi cuerpo sin que me afectase a mi o al bebe y me obligara a recaer en la anemia. De momento no hemos dado la noticia a nadie, solo Zagato y Esmeralda lo saben, pero deseamos esperar de menos hasta finalizar el tercer mes antes de darlo a conocer.<p>

Lantis esta totalmente otra persona conmigo, se desvive en cuidados y esta muy emocionado por la expectativa de ser padre, y la verdad yo también me siento feliz, me siento insegura y con un poco de temor, pero el apoyo y amor de Lantis me dan la seguridad que me falta, y sé que podemos hacer esto juntos. Ya no me siento perdida como hace unos meses atrás… sé que todo esta ahora en su lugar, todo esta bien, y aunque nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer, me siento con fuerzas y animo para continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>Kashi-pan: son bollos rellenos con mermelada, crema o chocolate. Ligeros pero saciantes, son ideales para el desayuno y los aperitivos._

_******Kaiseki: alta comida japonesa_

_*******Ver Cartier ( http : / / www . bridal . cartier . co . uk / # / bridal / the - collection / engagement - rings / exceptional - rings / h4140600 - ring )_

_**(1)Shiromuku**, se refiere al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés. **(2) Montsuki**, es el conjunto más formal masculino para fiestas y ceremonias, como por ejemplo en bodas y funerales familiares. Está compuesto por varias prendas: juban, kimono, hakama, haori, tabi y setta. **(3) Uchikake**, es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi._


	3. Chapter 3

Para Flor-VIB412 en su cumpleaños ^^ un poco retrasado xD sorry, y para todos aquellos que se detuvieron a leer esta historia. Gracias a todos.

* * *

><p>EPILOGO<p>

* * *

><p>Fuu a regresado hace ya una semana de su viaje pero aun no hemos tenido oportunidad de vernos, dadas mis circunstancias, Lantis y yo decidimos ir ante el registro familiar y formalizar nuestra unión, por lo que ahora estamos oficialmente casados ante la ley, la ceremonia shinto la dejaremos para después de que nazca él bebe, no tiene sentido apresurar las cosas.<p>

Hoy me encontrare con Fuu, quedamos de vernos para desayunar en un restaurancito de Ginza, después de todo tenemos mucho de que platicar…

"_Umi!, que te has casado? Esmeralda nos platico algo a Ferio y a Mi a nuestro regreso, pero no quiso entrar en detalles, solo me dijo que te preguntara a ti_" Dice Fuu toda emocionada, al sentarse a mi lado en la mesa

"_Oh! Fuu, te vez tan radiante, el viaje te sentó bien_" comento

"_Vamos, cuéntame que luego yo te cuento lo que se de Hikaru_"

"_Bueno, para empezar y no hacer tan largo todo, unas semanas antes de tu boda Lantis me propuso matrimonio_"– digo mientras le muestro el anillo de compromiso, Fuu toma mi mano y lo ve asombrada "_Es hermoso Umi, se ve muy bien en ti… y después que paso, por que dudo que por eso se hallan casado ante la ley_" – "_Cuando estabas en tu luna de miel, me desmalle después de una junta en la oficina de Zagato, por Kami, me moría de la pena por causar tanto alboroto, pero en fin, me llevaron al hospital y resulto que estoy embarazada!_" termino emocionada mi confesión.

"_Lo sabia!_" – dice Fuu "_bueno, tenia mis sospechas, mi madre me comento el día de la boda, y te digo, me aseguro que tu estabas embarazada - como lo sabes? - Le pregunte, a lo que ella me respondió que se notaba en tu cara, en tu mirada, ya no dije nada mas, por que yo te note normal y a mi regreso cuando Esmeralda nos dio la noticia, eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero dime, que planes tienen?"_

"_Bueno, realmente lo de él bebe no era esperado, pero es bienvenido, después de que Lantis me propuso matrimonio, hicimos planes para comprar un terreno y construir una casa para ambos, ese es el deseo de Lantis, yo en verdad me sentía cómoda en el departamento, pero Lantis, me platico que quería que construyéramos algo juntos, el departamento estaba bien, pero esta lleno de su personalidad, de esta forma, si hacemos la casa juntos, estará llena hecha con nuestras ideas, juntos como pareja sabes?_ – sonrío felizmente – _me pareció una idea genial, ahora solo tenemos que pensar una habitación para él bebe en camino"_

"_Valla, ya tenían todo en mente, me da mucho gusto saber que él bebe es en realidad un plus a su relación y no un motivo para el matrimonio, me da mucho gusto por ti amiga. Oh! Deja te cuento, que ya con todo lo de la boda y el viaje, ya no tuve tiempo de decirte, me encontré con Satoru por casualidad y nos detuvimos un momento a platicar, pregunto por ti y te manda saludos, deseando que te encuentres bien y pues me platico de su hermana, como que tenia ganas de platicar sobre eso, ya que yo ni siquiera le pregunte, pero bueno, el caso es que aparentemente Hikaru dejo su carrera por irse con su novio, el cual la dejo embarazada y este al darse cuenta la dejo. Ahora esta en dos trabajos de medio tiempo, uno es el de la panadería de cajera en donde tu la encontraste y otro es en una oficina en el área de limpieza_"

"_Valla, es una pena realmente que halla terminado así, pero bueno, cosechamos lo que sembramos_" comento perpleja ante la revelación de Fuu.

"_Pues si, no le deseo ningún mal ni nada, pero no puedo evitar sentir que es lo que se merecía por hacerte lo que te hizo_." Dice ella

"_No se Fuu_ – negando con la cabeza – _pero bueno cambiemos de tema y mejor cuéntame como les fue a ustedes dos en su viaje_"

* * *

><p>El tiempo vuela,entre la construcción de la casa, la selección de los muebles, las visitas al medico, visitas a mis padres en el recinto familiar, definir el curso de las empresas de ellos, el nuevo puesto de trabajo de Lantis, ahora en oficinas, mis antojos y dolores del embarazo hasta el parto natural en agua… toda una gran experiencia por cierto… estos últimos meses han sido llenos de actividad y emociones.<p>

Es en este momento de tranquilidad, sosteniendo al pequeño Kai* en mis brazos mientras él duerme, contemplo mi vida y todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo palabras para describir la sensación de ser madre, seguramente todas aquellas que han pasado por esto sabrán mi sentir, lo único que tengo por seguro es que esta dicha que llena mi corazón y alma se quedara para siempre, no hay nada que pueda arrebatar tan precioso sentimiento de mi.

Pronto Lantis entra en la habitación en donde me encuentro y rodea con sus brazos mi cuerpo, sosteniéndonos a ambos, Kai y yo, en su cálido abrazo. Así, los tres juntos, contemplamos un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>(*) 海 <em> Siempre desee la oportunidad de utilizar este nombre. El Kanji que presento es la forma de escribir –Mar- en Japonés, como saben su pronunciación es Umi, como la protagonista, pero __**Umi**__ es su pronunciación femenina, el masculino de esta palabra es __**Kai**__, mucha veces utilizado para nombres de varones en Japón. ^^ Por eso mi deseo de utilizar este nombre para el bebé de ambos, ya que básicamente es el mismo Kanji, para madre & hijo_.


End file.
